


Happy Accident

by NastyBambino



Series: StarkerBingo2019 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: College Student Peter Parker, Fender Bender, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship, Starker Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: Peter wonders if it’s too cowardly to throw his car and license out after he bumps into Tony Stark’s car. (I3, fender bender meet cute)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: StarkerBingo2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410265
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108
Collections: Starker Bingo 2019





	Happy Accident

**Author's Note:**

> I got behind again fml. But have this kinda cute thing! Thanks for being patient with me. All mistakes mine. Hope you enjoy!

Peter is going to have a _fucking meltdown. _He’s barely had his car for six months, and he had to go and his another car. Granted, it was no more than a fender bender from going a little bit too far forward, but he still felt awful for it. He gets out of the car and goes up to the man standing in front of the one he bumped into, feet shuffling in his anxiety. It looks _expensive_ too. He shrinks back slightly when the man turns to him, annoyance very clear on his face. “I’m so, so sorry,” Peter starts, hugging himself. “I didn’t mean to hit your car-“

“Happy, stop scaring the kid,” he hears to his right; his face drains of color. He knows that voice, has heard it during his lectures, has seen and admired the man it comes from. “It’s just a scratch, if that.” Peter turns and sees the futurist himself Tony Stark, shades tilted down and amused gaze out for them to see. When those eyes focus on him, he has to lock his knees to keep from falling over as his head gets a little dizzy. He hit _the_ Tony Stark’s car. _I am so dead._

“-id? Kid?” Peter snaps back into focus to Tony much closer than he was before with concerned eyes. “You okay there?” He swallows and nods.

“I’m so sorry Mr. Stark-“ Tony gently covers his hand with his mouth and sighs despite the smile on his face. The gesture sends complicated feelings through his body, but it effectively shuts him up.

“It’s fine, really. I can pay for whatever damage that was caused easily.” Peter relaxes a bit and nods, prompting Tony to remove his hand. “What’s your name?” He blushes slightly.

“P-Peter Parker, sir.” The megawatt grin that stretches on his face has him blushing even darker and twisting his fingers together in front of him.

“You’re the Parker kid that won the internship,” he chuckles. “I thought your face was familiar.” Peter gives him a dumbfounded look, jaw slack in shock.

“W-W-What?” Tony chuckles.

“It’s supposed to be mailed out today, but since you ran into me, well. Good news, kid.” His heart skips a beat, and his legs suddenly feels weak. He got accepted into the internship of his dreams. He’s going to be working next to his _idol_. He might just faint.

“Th-Thank you so much, Mr. Stark!” Tony playfully grimaces.

“Please,” he offers his hand, “call me Tony.”

**Author's Note:**

> Short but cute. Kudos and comments always welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
